A Series of Songfics
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: I picked out some songs i believe to describe realtions, actions, thoughts, or events throughout the Twilight series. Some of the have Edward-bashing. It is a series of one-shots.
1. Get Another Boyfriend!

_Summary: _Set at the end of _New Moon _and beginning of _Eclipse_. Angered that Bella would just up and return to Edward after all the pain and heartache he put her through, Jacob tries to convince Bella to _**Get another Boyfriend**_**.**

Song: **Get another Boyfriend by Backstreet Boys**

* * *

_**check it Let's talk about one,  
baby You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
what it's all about  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know**_

"Bella just listen to me for a second!"

"If this is about Edward again, then _I've heard it all before!"_

"He is no good for you Bella! All he ever does is control every aspect of your life. You can't even come talk and hang out with me anymore because he gets to jealous and feels like I am a danger to you! Well news flash! _He _is more dangerous to you then _I _am!"

"Your blood calls to him, and whose to say one day he just gives up on control and _sucks you dry_!?"

"Edward would never do that!"

"Your just saying that because you are to awestruck by his beauty and charm. You're caught up in a lie! You think he is this perfect Adonis, when all he really is is a _monster!"_

"Jacob I know how you and your pack view the Cullen's, but he is not a monster!"

_**Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend**_

"Maybe not in the aspect your thinking of, but the fact that he never lets you have a life, always treating you like a fragile and delicate being that needs to be constantly watched and protected, never allowing you to partake in any action he deems 'to dangerous' just, leaving you in the dark on things with the excuse that it's 'for you benefit' makes me sick each and every day to know what he is doing to you!"

"If it were me in his place then I would let you do fun things, I would protect you but I would not be obsessive and controlling about it!"

"I would let you in on _everything_, and not leave you hanging in the dark, ultimately making you more vulnerable because of curiosity!"

"I wouldn't watch you every move, as if waiting for something bad to happen that I had to clean up! I would treat you equally, not like a dominate force making you submit to my will!"

_**Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're givin up**_

"Why is he so important to you? Are you dazzled by is inhuman beauty? His wealth? No that's not it, your one to never take anything for free. Or is it his promise to turn you into one of _them!?"_

"How could you possibly take him back after the pain and suffering he's put you through when he just up and abandoned you, claiming to not love you anymore just to _keep you safe_!?"

"I would never leave your side now that you know what I am! I would never hurt you in the worse way possible like he did!"

"When you came to me you looked like on of them, cold and dead. A shell of what you had been and what you became, you had just given up on life. It broke my heart to see you so pained and broken. I was so angry I just wanted to track him down and tear him apart for hurting you like that!"

"And after all of that, you decided to just let him back into your life _just like that!_ As if nothing ever happened!"

_**Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
he's just a playa in love this must come to and end  
Get, another boyfriend**_

"STOP! I don't want to hear anymore of it Jacob!"

"Hear me out Bella! Just listen to me _please!_ He is not _worthy_ of your love and devotion! All he is is a _burden _you more than that vampire family of his believes you are an _burden_ to them!"

"Well let me tell you Bella, I am not just going to sit back and watch this anymore!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Turning and running away, Jacob shouted one final statement at Bella's retreating form.

"_**Get another Boyfriend**_!"

* * *

**End**

**Hehe. Well I love this song, and when I though about the Edward x Bella x Jacob love triangle, this song just gave me an idea of how Jacob should have reacted more to Bella returning to Edward.**


	2. Incomplete

_Summary: _Set during _New Moon_. After Edward leave's, Bella feels _**Incomplete.**_

Song: **Incomplete by the Backstreet boys**

* * *

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

It has been months since you left with nothing but my memories to keep me going, even if they cause more pain. They cause just a bit of happiness at how we once were. It feels as though I am just living in a dead world, with no reality. It makes me weary.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be , incomplete**_

I have been going on with my life, trying to forget you by immersing myself in my studies and acting normally around everyone, but know they can tell how broken I am on the inside. Even Charlie has noticed.

One to many times it has been that I wish you would come back. I think I am starting to go crazy, hearing your voice in my head and believing that you actually cam back, only to be disappointed when your not there.

You once told me that when a vampire found their chosen mate, it was _forever. _That they were two halves of a whole. One could not be complete without the other. Well, now I know what you meant. It feels as if my soul has been ripped in two.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
but You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Charlie and everyone around me has tried many a times to make me give up on you, that it was just a high school romance, and I should not be so heartbroken over it. But they don't know the bond we shared. They will never know…

You were always wondering and saying it was a mistake to date me, that you were nothing but a source of danger to me, and that we should have stayed away from each other. Even though you said those things, I know you only meant part of it. Your face always shone with love and devotion when you looked at me, as did mine.

_**But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete...**_

Now a days all my face shows is a broken, fragile girl that is…

_**Incomplete**_

* * *

**End**

**I felt so bad for Bella when Edward left her in New Moon. Made me just want to smack Edward for how insensitive he was being!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


End file.
